Electronics devices generally have a housing and electronic components retained therein. Some devices have multiple housings pieces coupled together while others are a single housing. User interfaces are accessible through some portion of the housing. Where a housing is comprised of multiple portions, there are typically two or more portions, halves for example, that are put together to contain electronics. The housing provides structure to retain and protect the components. User interfaces protrude through an opening in the housing such that it is accessible to the user.
In one example an extrusion is used as the housing, the extrusion having a rectangular shape that has openings at the top and bottom, in the short dimension, and the user interface protrudes through an opening in the housing.
Multiple housing portions require multiple assembly steps, thereby increasing complexity and cost. As a result, a housing, which simplifies manufacturability while maintaining structural and esthetic characteristics, would be beneficial.